Kampfer: Mary Knows Everything
by 4fireking
Summary: Set during the beginning of the Kampfer series a girl named Mary is involved with the blue team. Will she help the blue team or make a truce with the red team? You will want to be Mary's friend.


Disclaimer: I didn't know what fanfiction I would write so I decided to try Kampfer. Before writing stories I used to like watching Japanese shows without the volume on because hearing what they say not in English and reading what they say gave me headaches. I wrote this story when I was in the cottage and on my IPad because it was the only thing to get internet. The cellular data wasn't on when I wrote it. I don't know what to expect from writing this story. I'm kinda hoping it doesn't get many reviews because then that means I would have to continue it. I'm not sure...maybe if someone helped me in any way I could write more but if not than we will just have to stay with one chapter. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kampfer.

XXX

" You can walk into any store in this residence and smoke. I saw a guy walk into a store with a dart in his mouth-holding the door open for a little boy and mother no bigger than a fourth grader and he saw a no smoking sign on the window. He just stared at it. He stared at it because every other store allows people to smoke darts."

" What are darts?" My friend Linga asked me.

" A cigarette. I call them cancer sticks."

" Oh."

With the amount of time Ling reads books she should know a little about cigarettes. Maybe they just don't write about how bad cigarettes are. Its not like I don't read, I read five minutes less than Linga everyday but I read enough to know this was true and books don't explain enough about the dangers of cigarettes.

My name is Mary. My middle name is Stacy and my last name is Treerump. I am no surprise a bookworm with my friend Linga. I'm a B...maybe a C+ student at Rcess Alioute High School. A year ago I was an A- student at Semard Valley High School but my dad lost his job and we had to move. We moved because dad got a call from his his new boss hoping to hire my dad. He had to drive five hours. It sucks because my parents were dating again after being divorced for three years.

I'm blue...not blue in the face. I meant to say I have a headband around my left arm that's blue. To those of you who don't know the spikes around it and the fact it can never come off has to do with it giving me the power to transform and gives me a katana. If you want to ask me the question 'why' don't bother because I don't know either. When I transform my hair becomes black on the top and purple on the bottom. My eyes change from blue to the same colour of yellow you see in a reptile. Like Rurouni Kenshin my katana can't kill anyone no matter how hard I try...not that I have been using it to hurt humans. I admit I did have the intention of killing something but that something is the animals squirrels. Yep, when I transform I also like to ramble and talk to myself like my brain is speaking to me.

Before I transform my hair is just normal black. My hair is also pretty short considering I don't like the feeling of my hair touching the back of my neck; I don't like to even put hairpins inside my hair. I dress in a green jacket with a bird on it. Birds are my favourite animals just so you know-some of them are pretty and some are smart but what I like are the birds who eat other birds. I wear jeans of different colour. Sometimes I wear blue jeans, black jeans, blue jeans, beige jeans, blue jeans, green jeans, and blue because blue is the most common and they have lots of different shades of it. I also wear glasses. These aren't my reading glasses just so you know. Their pretty big glasses and if I don't wear them I will feel like a person who doesn't have vertigo in his ear...just so you know vertigo is the way you can tell what's up from down. Pilots sometimes damage their ears flying and that's how they die because they can't tell up from down.

I know I must live in a story book or some kids Fanfiction. What kid transforms into someone with different hair and gets a katana out of nowhere? If I'm going to be a character I will not be one that asks dumb questions, looks stupid, or goes down quickly. The thing is there are no good endings in real life so if this thing follows me for the rest of my life I think I will die when I am sixty-nine. True fact: that's how long people who smoke live for at most.

I said my good-byes to Linga and she said good-bye to me. I was going straight home. I wasn't allowed to bring anything home unless my father was there when I bought it. No trips to the library, no buying video games, and no groceries even though I am a growing girl. I'll be alright. Sometimes it's the people with the most rules and hardest lives that make me a good protagonist.

I had the biggest surprise of my life when I walked home. I of all people who reads books everyday and have dreamed of being a character in one of them saw a boy who made my bracelet glow but I don't think it was him that was making my bracelet glow. His hair was blue and his eyes were the bluest I ever saw. He was changing like me...I didn't know what I should do: turn around to avoid seeing him change or stay surprised a boy was changing like me.

One thing I wanted to say when he transformed into his girl form. He was absolutely gorgeous.


End file.
